The disclosure relates to a method for actuating a hydraulic vehicle brake system comprising a controllable brake booster and a wheel slip control device.
German laid-open patent application DE 103 27 553 A1 discloses a hydraulic vehicle brake system with a hydraulic master brake cylinder to which hydraulic wheel brakes are connected. The master brake cylinder has an electromechanical brake booster. The latter comprises an electric motor which actuates the master brake cylinder by means of a rotational/translational change-speed gear mechanism.
The previously known brake booster has a spindle drive as a rotational/translational change-speed gear mechanism. The disclosure is not restricted to this type of gear mechanism. The brake booster applies a booster force to a piston of the master brake cylinder in addition to a muscle force, in order to actuate the master brake cylinder. The brake booster can be controlled, for example, with an electronic control device.
The wheel brakes are connected to the master brake cylinder with the intermediate connection of a wheel slip control device. The wheel slip control device permits in a manner known per se, for example, a (brake) anti-lock control process, a traction control system and/or a vehicle dynamics control system. The abbreviations ABS, TCS, VDCS and ESP are customary for these control processes. The wheel slip control device has wheel brake pressure modulation valve arrangements and one hydraulic pump per brake circuit, with which hydraulic pumps hydraulic wheel brake pressures can be controlled/modulated on a wheel-specific basis in the wheel brakes. The hydraulic motor of a wheel slip control device is often referred to as a feedback pump. It can be used to generate a wheel brake pressure even when the master brake cylinder is not actuated.